1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to footwear and more particularly to the improvement of the installation of footwear on the feet of individuals that have limited ability to install footwear with standard fastening mechanisms that require that a person bend over to install the footwear.
2. Background Information
Different footwear configurations are known for use by persons who have difficulties manipulating traditional laces or other closure mechanisms such as zippers and hook-and-loop fasteners. Such traditional closure mechanisms include ties, zippers, elastic ties, and hook-and-loop fasteners. While these traditional fastening mechanisms are adequate for those that have the flexibility and dexterity to manipulate the fastening mechanism, these mechanisms are challenging for those who cannot easily bend down to reach their feet and for those who lack the manual dexterity to manipulate the mechanisms. Frustration and difficulties with putting on footwear leads to less walking for the individual which can lengthen a recovery. The industry lacks footwear designs that provide a method of installing the footwear without using the hands for installation.